Strauss Lisanna
Strauss Lisanna (ストラウス・リサーナ, Sutorausu Risāna) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Dragneel Natsu. Appearance :Voice Actor: Carrie Savage (English), Harumi Sakurai (Japanese) Lisanna shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wear light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. During the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. her age was orginally 15, but now she is 17 years old. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Dragneel Natsu raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Strauss Mirajane (older sister) *Strauss Elfman (big brother) *unnamed parents (deceased) *Lisanna (Edolas) (Edolas counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Magic & Abilities History Past , ☀lisanna aveva nove anni quando i suoi genitori sono morti in circostanze misteriose. Così lei, insieme ai suoi fratelli, si unì alla gilda di fairy tail,a l'età di 15 anni ha quasi perso la vita nel tentativo di ripristinare Elfman dopo il suo pieno-corpo Take Over è andato fuori controllo. Quando Elfman ha cercato di prendere in consegna la Bestia, ha perso il controllo di se stesso nel nuovo stato, e Lisanna, lo affrontò, cercando di calmarlo. Modulo di Elfman Bestia Anima tuttavia, la colpì e la fece volare diversi metri di distanza nella foresta, ma poi, Elfman ritornato di nuovo a se stesso. Lisanna è mostrato nei suoi ultimi momenti che tengono la mano della sorella, anche se in realtà non è morto. Mirajane tendeva la sua ferita quando un Anima aperto e la portò in Edolas. Quando ha ripreso coscienza, si trovò a un diverso Gilda Fairy Tail. Tutti al Gilda creduto che fosse il Lisanna sapevano, e la riaccolto con un sorriso. Dalla loro reazione, si deduce che il loro Lisanna era morto. Lei non poteva dire nulla, e finto di essere il loro Lisanna. Synopsis Edolas arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Strauss family Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies